This invention relates to a hand tool for cutting plastic nozzle tubes on conventional caulking gun cartridges in preparation for laying a uniform bead of caulking.
In the automobile glass industry, the original equipment manufacturing standards require a minimum bead of urethane caulking to be 1/4" when installing windshields and other stationary glass in motor vehicles. It is very important that these standards are met to insure that the glass will stay bonded to the vehicle before, during and after a collision.
In addition, the installation must be leak free and there must be no inclusion of air bubbles in the caulking bead laid.
Plastic caulking nozzle tubes on caulking cartridges are usually cut with a knife or a razor, which of course can prove to be hazardous.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hand tool for not only cutting off the tip of the cartridge nozzle tube easily and in a safe manner, but to also provide an additional special V cut on the tip of the open ended nozzle tube which enables the installer to lay a perfect bead of 1/4" or larger, as desired.